degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Smells Like Teen Spirit/@comment-6196215-20141012104213
My in depth-ish thoughts/review on Gone Girl. Of course, spoilers if anyone wanna see. I don't go the theater too much, there were a lot of summer movies that most people prolly seen - Guardians of the Galaxy, TFIOS, Dawn of the Planet of the Apes. Which, don't get me wrong, I want to see all 3 of those films once I can...but, eh. I read TFIOS when the hype was not horrible (year or so ago) and I loved it, Gus is one of my favorite book characters. Couple is over hyped tho imo =p but I still wanna watch it for Gus...and Ansel��. And Guardians looks rly good but I haven't seen it yet. I've seen ppl say its the best Marvel adaptation to date, which is interestin. And Dawn, man that just looks good man. I did see in the summer tho, 3 of the ig popular ones. Days of Future Past, Maleficent... and I watched The Purge 2 online after it came out. Which anyone to know me will know I'm big X-Men, Disney & that she's one of my favorite chars, and somewhat of the Purge. So yea, when my mom came to me i was like..hmm sure I'm bored, but when she suggested Gone Girl I was just like, sure w,e. I watched the trailer, and it just looked like oh this douche just hits his wife and the music in the trailer was weird, but since its a thriller, mystery I know there'd be smth to it that would make it special. ~Heres where spoil comes~ Ive been trying to finish s4 of Criminal Minds this weekend, but I just keep getting distracted, but I was real interested in one epi initially this afternoon. Any female serial killer ep I really love. But this one, at the end the gal just has daddy issues so Im just like 'cool but not'. But GOD, Amy from this movie was the character I was looking for. She's a psychopath and I eat it right up...omg. obviously, I wouldn't like her as a person, if she was real. But the character. Amazin'. Everyone loves a villain with absolutely no moral or reason, evil just to be evil...like, the Joker? Ya. Most killers have this tragic back story that explains their wrongdoings, but I think it's refreshing to see a simply evil character. I was thinking about this-- does she have a deeper meaning? I don't see it if she does. There's her parents 'Amazing Amy' thing...she may of saw that as painting their ideal daughter by making Amazing Amy excel at everything the real Amy flopped at. It sounds like it is neglect, but I don't think it is. Since her parents love her unconditionally, of course. I think she's just twisted. The fact that she can get away with faking her kidnapping / supposed murder, and faking being raped (for a second time) as reason to kill Desi...and just come home to Nick so spontaneously, covered in Desi's blood, and make his life absolute hell...love it man. And somehow getting pregnant without Nick having sex with her, guilting him into 18 more years with her practically. And more than that, the way she made the public view her, everyone would hate him if he ever left her.. ugh. Love it. Yea, she's a total psychopath and I love it so much man.(I hate Nick too, whew) Definitely one of my favorite movies tho.